The thing about coming home
by Jubilee123
Summary: What happens when an old friend comes back home after 3 years baring gifts. Not a dasey sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have several stories in my head that I wish to pursue. I guess it really matters on how everyone enjoys them to see which ones get written or not. This ones plot line is a lot more to the point than the other. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own LWD.**

**

* * *

**

The lead in this story I'm about to tell you is Reagan. She's quite the character. Reagan is 17 and has red hair down to hair shoulders, fierce green eyes and a snarky attitude. You know what they say about redheads, very temperamental. True or not for others this is the case with our dear Reagan. Like all characters she has a secret, a past, something to hide. And like most stories that means nothing good is to come of keeping secrets.

She didn't want to move back to Canada. She screamed, cried, and fought with her parents about it. She couldn't go back. It's not that she didn't love it there; didn't miss her old friends, her old school, didn't miss her old hang outs, she just simply couldn't face confrontation. Three years ago her brother died and three days later they left without telling anyone. The whole family just packed up and left for the states in the middle of the night. Her parents said it had something to do with change of scenery. Truth is her mother couldn't handle all the reminders of her beloved son. She needed time. I guess three years is enough to get over the loss of a child because here they were back in the north, like nothing ever happened.

Back at Regan's place she was having another fight with her mother. Reagan seemed to be more hostile ever since her brother passed and her parents accepted that. The argument went something like this.

"Isn't moving here enough? You can't make me go back to that school Mom." Reagan said to her mother who was unpacking the kitchen.

"You used to love that school honey. Everything will be fine. And you still have two weeks to get adjusted before school starts."

"I did love it here before everything happened." Reagan said moving her hands around the room.

"Your gonna have to face him sooner or later dear. Even in another country he would've found out eventually." Her mother said now understanding what the conversation was about.

"He's not gonna understand mom. You don't just leave the country without telling anyone. Especially after _everything_." Her eyes grew wider like they always do when she talked about things like this.

"That everything that your referring to needs her room unpacked still Reagan. And I'm not doing it for you. Your father took her out so you better do it now because you won't have time to watch her and unpack when they get back."

"I'll unpack her room Mom but why can't I be home schooled. I won't have to see Derek, I can take care of Madison, it'll be easier mom." She said practically begging her.

"Do you have money to pay for a tutor so you can be homed schooled Reagan? And having you around the house will just distract me. So the answer is no. For the billionth time Derek will understand. You guys were best friends for years." She said putting her hand on Reagan's cheek.

Reagan who now was visibly upset that she hadn't got her way moved away from her mothers touch. Her mother prepared for the backlash her daughter was about to bestow.

"No, he won't. How can he? You don't just move away without telling someone and especially not when you're pregnant with their kid. He's gonna hate me. And even if he didn't get mad, I don't want to drop all of this on him. If I know Derek, he'll still be on the hockey team and chasing girls. I can't ruin his life by telling him that Madison is his!"

"You found out that you were pregnant after we left. You didn't know. You think he'll be mad that you left and you didn't call to tell him or you think he'll be mad that you came back and didn't tell him? Think about that Rea. Now go unpack Madison's room now. I can't argue with you about this all day." her mother said trying to keep Reagan from screaming to the best of her ability.

Reagan knew not to push it right now so she did as she was told. She had two weeks to figure out a plan. Two weeks to think of some way to get out of going back to her old school or two weeks to think of some way to tell Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wrote a first drafts of a few chapters for both of my stories this morning when I was sleep deprived. I like the direction they are both going in. _The thing about coming home_ being my favorite of the two. So here's chapter two, please tell me what you think of it. **

**

* * *

**

Three days later Reagan was finally finished unpacking her and Madison's rooms to there entirety. Her mother however was still working on unpacking the rest of the house, she says she's a perfectionist Reagan thinks she has OCD. If a picture is crooked, if a candle isn't in the right place she freaks out. Defiantly obsessive compulsive. Rea convinced her mother to let her take the car to the mall to pick up a few CDs. Her mothers only condition was that she had to take Madison with her. The only reason Reagan agreed was because she knew Derek would never be caught dead at the mall and if she ran into anyone else she knew she could say she was her sister. She also knew how awful this sounded but she didn't need word getting around that she got knocked up.

Being at the mall after three years was weird; new stores, new food court, more people. After CDs were bought, Reagan knew she couldn't leave the mall without getting a cookie from the food court, she had a sickness for mall cookies. She wasn't the only one with a weakness for the cookies. Headed toward the food court was a girl about Reagan's age. She was pulling her boyfriend along who obviously didn't care for the mall. I know what your thinking, Derek right? Wrong Derek doesn't enter the story yet, this was a different boy. Reagan had to run into someone from her past at the mall of course or what kind of story would this be. When this boy from her past and his girlfriend finally made it to the food court and the girl got her cookie they began to make their way to the tables. The boy stopped dead in his tracks. His girlfriend noticed he wasn't by her side and turned around to see him staring at a girl.

"Uh hello, can you not check out other girls when you're with me, your girlfriend!" The brown haired beauty said to him a bit aggravated. You see, she didn't know this other girl, didn't know the story of it all.

"I wasn't checking her out Case I think I know her. But I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" She asked obviously out of the loop.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go see if that's who I think it is." the boy walked across the food court and got a closer look. It was her.

"Reagan!" He shouted confused and excited at the same time not sure which emotion was taking the floor front.

Reagan closed her eyes tight and held her breath. She recognized the voice at once. She was bound to run into him sooner or later but I guess sooner it was.

"Sammy." she said putting on the best smile she could as he walked towards her, she stood up from where she had been sitting with Madison's stroller in front of her.

"It's Sam now. What are you . . . why are you . . . where did you . . . " Sam had so many questions to ask but didn't know what to start with. "It's good to see you Rea" he opted for.

"Yeah, you too. It's been awhile." She said as the boy pulled her into the biggest hug of her life.

Casey who was watching all of this from farther away walked up to the two and introduced herself.

"I'm Casey. Sam's girlfriend. And you are?" Casey still didn't understand why Sam ran over to this girl than started hugging her and felt the need to be a bit possessive over him. She looped her arm with his for good measure.

"Reagan," the redhead said extending her hand for Casey to shake ignoring the tone in the girls voice.

"Rea and I go way back. She used to live here. Me, her and Derek used to get in all kinds of trouble when we were younger," Casey nodded at this, as long as she wasn't some ex girlfriend she was fine. A bit jealous, of course but Sam was quite the looker and now that she finally got him she didn't want some hussy taking him away.

"Yeah. How _is_ Derek?" Reagan had to ask, she missed Derek even though she was scared to face him.

"Good. He changed a lot after you left. You should go see him." It was the simplest thing in the world to Sam. Just go see him.

"I'm sure I'll see him around. I moved back a few days ago, still trying to adjust to everything, you know."

"Yeah. Who's the kid?" Sam asked pointing to the stroller.

"Madison. Madie."

"Your parents had another kid," he said it more as a statement than a question. You see Sam never knew about Derek and Reagan. They never "dated" but they were a lot closer than Sam knew. Derek thought that Sam would be jealous or mad or it would some how affect the three's friendship in some way. Thankfully she didn't have to correct him because Casey took interest in Madie.

"She's so cute. How old is she?" Casey was now leaning down to meet Madie's eye cooing and trying to get the little girl to laugh.

"A little over two years old." Madison _was_ quite the cute child. Her hair was a little darker than Reagan's and her eyes were green, so there was no trace of her father in any obvious physical traits.

"Hey, so we need to get going but we need to catch up. Seriously, I've missed having you around." Sam said pulling RSea in for another hug which was tighter than the last.

"Of course as long as I can keep calling you Sammy. I don't think I can get used to calling you Sam. So weird." She said this time more at ease with hugging him than the first time.

Sam rolled his eyes at her, he hadn't been called Sammy since she left.

'It's was nice meeting you Casey." Reagan wasn't sure if she liked her or not but she was being civil.

"Yeah, you too. Im sure I'll see you around." Casey and Sam walked off at this and Reagan almost felt relieved. Relieved that one half of her best friends wasn't upset at her and relieved that Derek wasn't with Sam. That meant she had more time.

Sam drove Casey home but instead of going home like he had planned earlier, he turned off his car with every intention of going inside.

"I thought you had to go home Sammy." Casey said in a teasing way.

"I do but I must tell Derek about Rea."

When the two walked inside they found Derek sitting in his chair watching tv. He looked up from the program he was viewing when he saw his best friend walk in the door.

"Hey man"

"Hey Derek. So guess who we ran into at the mall."

"Uhhhhhhh, who?" Derek had no idea whatsoever and wasn't prepared for what Sam was about to tell him.

"Reagan." Sam said expecting Derek to be as excited as he was when he first saw her.

"Reagan who?" Derek tried to block her out to the best of his ability after she left. He was sad, confused, and pissed off when it came to thinking about her.

"How many Reagan's do you know dude? Reagan Reagan. Our Reagan."

"Price?" Sam nodded at his. "Reagan Price was at the mall?" Derek asked again making sure he understood fully.

"Yeah man."

"Reagan who left and never said goodbye. Reagan who broke my heart into a million pieces. That Reagan?" He didn't expect Derek to get upset. And was confused by it.

"Broke your heart?" Sam questioned.

"Uh yeah. We were kinda I don't know what we kinda were. I loved her that's what I know. And she left without saying goodbye." that took a lot for Derek to make such a big confession.

"How come you never told me?" he wasn't pissed like Derek had thought he'd be after all these years just curious.

"We didn't want to fuck up the whole three best friends thing. Didn't want it to get weird." Derek said giving Sam an apologetic look.

"So you guys were like making out or something whenever I wasn't around or what?"

"We were kinda sleeping together or something whenever you weren't around." If he was gonna tell the truth might as well tell the whole truth.

"You slept with Reagan! And didn't tell me? What the fuck man?" Derek took this as anger, Sam took it more as betrayal. They were best friends and he didn't tell him.

"It wasn't even like that. I cared about her. And that's so not the point. Dude she left me without saying goodbye. She left us. No note, no nothing."

"You have to understand though, her brother did die. She probably had no choice. You know her parents. Her mom was crazy and her dad was a drunk." Sam tried to be sympathetic because he seen that Derek was very upset by this ghost from their past coming back.

"She could've called! Or wrote or anything! God man." Derek who didn't want to talk any more got up and walked up to his room and slammed the door. He layed on his bed because he didn't know what else to do. He was pissed. And he was gonna find her and confront her when he calmed down.

Casey who had left to her room to give the boys privacy now walked downstairs after hearing the door slam. Sam tried to explain to Casey what had happened. With Reas brother and with Derek's confession. He told her how a drunk driver slammed into her brother's bike one night when he was riding home from hockey practice. He told her stories of what the three of them used to do. Everything that was Rea came flooding back. He still couldn't believe that Derek and her were together but I guess it made sense to why he was the way he was after she left. After she left, Derek became more of a playboy. Before he'd flirt with girls but now he was always making out with a different girl every week sometimes more often than that. He concentrated more on hockey and less on academics. He kept more to himself. After Derek's revelation about how he loved Reagan it all came together for Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter Tres. I'm very diologuey (so not a word) sorry about that. I'm not one for taking the Anne Rice path and describing the hell out of everything. ** **Stats are saying that quite a bit of you a reading, so why no reviews? Good or bad I need to know so I can make it better. I also started writing yet another story but don't know if I should start putting it up now or wait till I get farther along with my two current stories.  
**

**

* * *

**

I'm sure your wondering what happened to Reagan after she left the mall. What was going through her head. She knew Sam would talk to Derek. And Derek would probably tell him about their secret "relationship". If you could call it that. Derek would come looking for her. And she'd have to think of something to say, and it had to be good. Words would be shouted, tears would be shed and they'd go back to normal or they'd move past it and go their separate ways. She wasn't sure which she wanted. With the latter there's a chance he'd never have to find out about Madison.

When she got home, her mother was just about finished unpacking the living room. Reagan put down Madison when they walked into the house and the little girl ran her chubby little legs to her grandmother at once.

"So, how was the mall?"

"Eh, ran into Sammy." Reagan shrugged her shoulders and looked around the now furnished room.

This obviously caught her mother's attention because she was now staring at her daughter waiting for her to continue. When the girl said nothing more she pushed the subject.

"Was he with Derek? I wouldn't be surprised if those two still never left each others site after all these years."

"Nope."

"Did you introduce him to Madie?" Her mother knew he tell Derek if he knew. Her mother also liked forcing her to talk about uncomfortable subjects.

"Yeah. He thinks she's your daughter. I didn't tell him that he just assumed and I didn't correct him." Reagan said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Reagan! You shouldn't be ashamed of your daughter. Yes you had her at a young age but she's such an amazing little girl. Aren't you Madie?" she said while kissing Madison on her forehead.

"I'm not ashamed. I just don't want him to find out. And if he does at least not through Sam."

"Than go to his house and tell him before someone else finds out and does."

"Oh yeah I can see it now. Hey Derek remember me I left three years ago but what you didn't know is that I was pregnant with your kid. Her name is Madison, surprise! That'll go over swell Mom."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Get it over with."

"Why are you being so supportive? He got me pregnant. You should hate him. He robbed your little girl of her innocence." her saying this caused her mother to once again roll her eyes at her daughter.

"I always liked Derek. And I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Even though you, him and Sammy always got into trouble I know you guys are all really good kids. And I think it'd be nice for Madison to know her father."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I hate this. Why can't life be simple? Don't answer that it was rhetorical." she knew her mother would give her a speech. "On another note, I guess I don't mind going to school anymore. I mean I'm sure news has gotten around that I'm back. Can't exactly hide now."

"You know we are only a few blocks away from Derek's house if I recall correctly. You can walk over there and explain everything. That is if he hasn't moved."

"Not everybody moves. I don't think I can do that now anyways. Too soon. Maybe I'll wait around for the school year and put a note in his locker." knowing her mother would disapprove of her joke.

Her mother shook her head.

"Come on. You'd be scared if you were in my situation too."

Reagan took Madie from her mother's arms and walked up to her room to put her daughter who was visibly tired down for a nap.

Back on Derek's end he finally cooled off. Sure he was still pissed off and confused and every other emotion there was to be but he got it under control enough to leave his room.

"Smerek!" his little sister called as soon as she saw him walking down the stairs.

"Smarti." he called back. He couldn't be upset around his little sister no matter what was bugging him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch where she was watching cartoons. This distraction was working out nicely for him till Casey came downstairs.

"So, Derek. How are you doing?" She felt bad. She and he didn't get along but she didn't like seeing him upset.

"What'd Sam tell you?" he let out a heavy sigh.

"Stories and whatnot."

"He would."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I need to find out where she lives so I can talk to her I guess."

"What are you gonna say?" Derek got up and walked to the kitchen not wanting Marti to hear the conversation. He was bound to get upset again and didn't want to worry her.

"I don't know. Just ask her why she left I guess. I don't really know what to say. I just know I can't wait till school starts to run into her. How awkward would that be?"

"Yeah. Maybe she has a good reason for not saying goodbye Derek. Don't be so hard on her." the phone rang as she said that thankfully. By the look on his face she knew he was about to get angry.

"It's Becca." Casey said looking at the caller id.

"Tell her I'm not home."

Usually Casey wouldn't comply and would make him handle his girls but she knew he was stressed and picked up the phone.

"Yeah, hey Becca no he's not home but I can have him call you when he gets in. Uh yeah I guess. Uh huh. Yeah I'll write it down. Yeah, Yeah. Ok Becca bye." Casey hung up the phone and gave a short laugh.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Deal with these girls. She wanted me to tell you she had an awesome time last night and really wanted you to call her. And said to make sure I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget to tell you."

"I'm so not gonna call her. She'll blame you, oh well." Casey shrugged she knew that these girls didn't like her anyway.

"Oh, before Sam left he told me to tell you to give him a call. He wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ice rink later tonight to blow off some steam. Whatever that means. Better not be some code for let's go have gay sex."

"That's my Sam. He knows me well. Toss me the phone." Casey gave him a look as she handed him the phone. "And that sure as hell ain't a code for lets go have gay sex."

After five minutes of talking, Derek and Sam made plans to go to the ice rink around 8. It was 5 now so Derek needed a plan to stay busy for the next three hours. He decided playing video games with Edwin would be best.


End file.
